The Cold Never Bothered Us Anyway
by jelsaandgaven
Summary: After Elsa almost destroyed Arendelle with her powers the Kingdom has accepted her. But even though her kingdom and sister have accepted her, Elsa still feels alone. But is she? (write reviews)
1. Who are you?

It was winter in Arendelle, the snow covered most of the town in a light layer of snow. Elsa stood on the balcony of her castle looking over her kingdom. She didn't have to stay in her icy fortress anymore but, sometimes being alone let her think. The people in Arendelle have accepted her and her powers now but, she still feels alone. There doesn't seem to be anyone who understands her. She was truly alone.

"UH-OH, WATCH OUT BELOW!" Jack screamed as he fell down onto the icy balcony. "Ouch, ugh rough landing." Jack groaned as he felt his body ache from the crash. "Who are you and why are you here!" Elsa yelled. All of sudden Jack was shaken from his daze by a girls voice. He couldn't believe his eyes. Before him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had beautiful blonde, almost white, hair that draped over her shoulder in a braid, she wore a magnificent blue and white strapless gown that fit her body perfectly. He couldn't help but stare at her and her perfectly blue eyes. "If you keep staring at me like that I'm going to hit you." Jack was suddenly woken from his trance as he struggled to talk to the beautiful girl in front of him. "Oh… well...I...um, Hi" He felt so stupid he could barely even say hi to her. "Would you mind telling me who you are and how you found me" She was getting frustrated at him and he could see it clearly. "My name is Jackson Overland Frost but, you can call me Jack." He was relieved that this time he actually got his words out without feeling like he was going to faint. "Well hello Jack, I am Elsa queen of Arendelle." As Jack rose she could fully see him and she herself was awestruck. He was definitely the most handsome guy she had ever seen, he had perfectly white hair and wore a blue sweatshirt with lightly tanned pants but, nothing compared to his ice blue eyes that seemed to pull her in as she stared into them. "Like what you see your highness" He said with a huge grin on his face. She blushed as she tried to awaken from the slight trance that engulfed her. " How did you find me" She said trying to change the subject. "I was flying over Arendelle when all of sudden i hit a tree i lost control of my staff and wait, MY STAFF!" He frantically looked all over for the wooden object. "You mean this" Elsa showed the wooden staff before her. "Give me that!" Jack tried to grab it but she pulled it away, losing his footing while trying to get his staff back, he fell on top of Elsa. She was waiting for the burning sensation of his skin against hers like everyone else's did but nothing happened. Their faces were inches apart both blushing a deep red. "You're like me" Jack said with the same huge grin on his face.


	2. You're like me

Jack jumped up realizing that he might have stayed on Elsa too long. They both blushed and tried not make eye contact with one another. "What do you mean I'm like you?" Elsa was curious, she still didn't know much about Jack. "Watch this" Jack said as he touched an icy wall and created an elaborate pattern. "You are like me" Elsa was filled with joy, she had found someone who was like her, maybe she wasn't alone. "Are you okay, you've kind of been staring at me for like five minutes?" Elsa completely snapped out of it, she blushed deeply and Jack smiled which made her blush even harder. "Can I show you something?" Jack couldn't wait to show Elsa what he had in store. "Ya sure Jack what is it?" Elsa was a little worried as to what he had in stored for her. She had just met him and had already felt feelings for him but, she knew he didn't feel the same. How could he, why would anyone lover her. She was woken from her thoughts as Jack grabbed her waist and pulled her up into the air. She screamed as she looked down and saw just how far they were. She instinctively grabbed Jack's sweatshirt. Jack blushed as he felt her grip him tightly. He lowered them down realizing how scared she was. When they touched the ice once more Elsa realized that she was still holding Jack. Their eyes met again for the second time that day. "I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to" Elsa released Jack but didn't move her gaze. "It's alright i didn't mean to scare you like that." He had a concerned look on his face and seemed genuinely sorry. Elsa smiled but it wasn't just any smile. It was one of complete happiness and clarity. "What are you so happy about?" Jack was completely confused. He waited for her to answer. Elsa was about to say something but instead she kissed him. She didn't know why it was as if her body was being controlled by her emotions. Jack was in complete shock. She broke the kiss and they both stared again. Elsa was blushing harder than ever. "I'm sorry I don't know why i did that I'm really-" before she could finish Jack leaned in and kissed her. His lips were cold yet comforting to her. His skin didn't burn her instead it was a gentle coolness. She deepened the kiss as she back him inside the icy palace. Jack pushed her into to one of the walls, their lips never breaking. THey had just met yet they had so much passion for each other. Maybe it was because they both knew what loneliness felt like. THey didn't need time to get to know one another because they already knew what the other one went through. They both knew of pain and hurt. Jack moved his lips to her neck. Putting small delicate kisses up and down making Elsa shiver. She had never been happier at that moment. "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs". The two jumped as they were broken apart by the little snowman. "Who's your friend Elsa?" Jack was completely stunned at the living creature. Olaf noticed and told Jack his story of how he was created by Elsa. "You can do that with your powers?" Elsa just shrugged in response she didn't quite know a lot about her powers so she didn't know how else to answer.


	3. I love you

Olaf left the two after about three minutes because of boredom. The two looked each other both wanting to continue what they had started. Jack walked closer to Elsa until their faces were inches apart. They didn't have to talk or say anything, they both knew what was racing through their minds. They kissed each other deeply. Elsa hands slipped under his sweatshirt. He shivered from her touch as he lifted his sweatshirt off leaving him shirtless. He had a perfect body, it wasn't too muscley, it was perfect. He grabbed her from the wall and threw her onto the bed. There lips never separating. He moved to her neck once again and kissed up and down making her moan in pleasure. This caused Jack to grin as he pulled her dress down leaving her in only underwear. She was so beautiful and he couldn't help but stare. She blushed as she pulled him underneath him. She kissed up and down his chest and abs. "Elsaaaa" He moaned her name feeling every cool kiss she placed upon him. She got down to his pants and pulled them down slowly, teasing the both of them. Now they were both in only underwear. She pulled down his boxers and he was now completely naked. She went up and kissed him passionately as she stroked his 'manhood'. He moaned in pleasure and couldn't help but say her name over and over. This made Elsa smile as she moved back down. She kissed every inch getting close to his 'manhood' but never touching it. "Elsa, oh my god!" Jack was screaming under the pleasure he felt. She licked his shaft up and down and would only suck the head causing him to scream even louder. She decided that she had teased him enough and engulfed the whole thing. "ELSA HOLY SHIT!" He couldn't control himself he yelled and screamed and cursed. Elsa smiled even more as she continued until he came. He was breathing heavily as she smiled and placed a light kiss on his lips. He smiled and then pulled him underneath her. She shrieked in pleasure as Jack touched her breasts. He played and pinched them causing Elsa to moan which made him grin. He kissed her as he continued to play with her breasts. She moaned as he kissed her. He eventually broke the kiss and put one of her breasts in his mouth as he continued pinching and playing with the other. "Jack, oh yes" Elsa was in pure heaven as Jack continued to pleasure her. His free hand started to move down as he stripped Elsa's underwear off. He slid his hand and started to play with her 'womanhood' causing Elsa to let out a small gasp. He let go of her breasts and moved down to her 'womanhood'. He slid his tongue up and down teasing her the way she had just done to him minutes ago. "Jack, oh Jack" she moaned saying his name over and over. He then started to slide his tongue in and out of her 'womanhood' causing Elsa to scream in pleasure, she grabbed the sheets. He continued to do this until she came. He went up and kissed her for what seemed like forever (They hadn't even noticed that it had begun to snow inside the room) He then positioned himself to enter her. He thrusted into her and Elsa let out a small gasp. "Are you alright" Jack asked "I'm alright, it's ok" she answered reassuring him to continue. He slowly thrusted in and out of her. Over time he picked up the speed and started pumping in and out of her faster. "JACK, OH YES,!" "ELSA, OH GOD" they were screaming in pleasure as they both reached their climaxes and Jack laid on top of her. "That was amazing" Jack whispered in her ear. It was only early afternoon but they both fell asleep from exhaustion. "I love you Jack" "I love you Elsa". They both slept, unaware of what was to come.


	4. She's with who?

Meanwhile…

Olaf trudged all the way to the castle without a care in the world. "Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" THe guard saw the little snowman and opened the gates to the castle. "Hey Olaf where have you been" Anna was sitting by the fire and was going through some papers for her sister. They were proposals from different kingdoms asking Elsa's hand in marriage. Anna always looked through them for her sister cause she knew Elsa hated seeing them. Elsa wanted to marry for love not political advantage. Anna thought Elsa should just pick one and would alway tell her she couldn't just go with any guy she had to marry a prince. That's usually what they fought about. Elsa would always say that Anna got to marry Kristoff so why couldn't she marry for love. Anna always used the excuse that she would never rule the kingdom. " I went to see Elsa" Olaf answered cheerfully as he wandered off to play with some doll on the corner of the room. "Is Elsa ok she hasn't come back yet?" Anna always worried about her sister especially since her coronation. "She's ok she was doing stuff with this boy in her room and she seemed happy" Olaf said it as if it were the most casual thing in the world. "Oh thats goo- WAIT WHAT! A BOY?!" Anna couldn't believe it. Elsa barely talked to her but they always told each other everything, there were never secrets between them. "WHAT WERE THEY DOING?!" Anna was furious how could Elsa keep something like this from her. And more importantly what was she doing with him. Olaf reenacted Jack kissing Elsa with the doll. He told her about how she met Jack on the balcony and how he was just like her. Anna looked horrified. Her and Elsa had made a deal that they would never do anything with a guy until they had been with him for a while. Especially after the whole Hans thing, they both took it very seriously. Anna couldn't believe that her sister would break it. "Oh my gosh!" Anna realized that the little snowman had left them alone in the icy fortress. "Get me my horse" Anna shouted to one of the maids. She rode up the mountain with Olaf trying not to fall off the horse. "Woooooo Hoooooooo, this is fun" Olaf yelled as he was bumping up and down trying not to fall from the racing horse. "Elsa please don't" Anna whispered under breath not knowing what her sister was doing at that moment. She could see the ice castle in the distance and noticed a storm cloud forming up above. "Oh no" Anna willed her horse to go faster hoping she would get to her sister in time. Hail and snow started come down on the castle. "ELSA!" She thought that the mysterious guy, whoever he was, was trying to hurt her. She raced up the mountain until she got close to the castle. She got off her horse as to not alarm Marshmallow (Elsa's giant snow golem bodyguard). He let Anna pass and she ran to the door. "Dammit, it's locked." She looked around trying to find a rock or something that could break through the door. She hadn't noticed the storm above had stopped. She broke the door open and raced inside, prepared to fight off whoever was hurting her sister.


	5. How could you!

Anna burst through Elsa's bedroom door to find something she never thought she would see. It was Elsa sleeping with her head on the chest of what appeared to be a young man. "Elsa!?" Elsa was startled and she and jack woke up. "Anna, um what are you doing here?!" She said as she tried to cover herself up. Thats when Anna realized the clothes on the floor. She saw what looked like a man's underwear and what she knew was Elsa's. "Oh My God, Elsa you, you didn't?!" Anna felt like she was going to pass out. "Anna let me explain, please" Elsa tried to calm her sister down. She used her powers to put her dress on again and went to try to calm Anna. "No, no you broke the deal" Anna backed away looking in horror at Elsa and Jack. "Elsa, I know this probably isn't the right time but, could you hand me my boxers" Jack said it with an innocent grin that made Elsa smile. She threw him his boxers as he tried to put them on without revealing himself to Anna. Elsa was still smiling and looking at Jack when Anna slapped her. "OWWW, what was that for" Elsa yelped and was a little impressed that her sister had it in her to do something like that. "That was for doing… things with that" Anna explained as she pointed with Jack who was now walking over in only boxers. "Anna I promise I didn't hurt your sister, i would never dream of it." Jack said as he smiled and looked into Elsa's eyes. "Ahem, I'm still here!" Anna was more flustered than ever. Elsa was snapped out of her trance as she tried to explain to her sister. "Anna please just listen to me ok?" Elsa looked at Anna practically begging for her sister to listen. "How could you possibly explain to me why you would do this. why you would break something that I thought we both really meant?!" Anna was flustered and angry at Elsa. Anna herself has waited to have a moment like that with Kristoff and they have been together for a year. "Anna this is Jack, he has the powers of winter and can control the wind as well" Elsa said trying to soothe her sister. "Hi, nice to meet you" Jack said kindly with a sweet smile on his face. He outstretched his hand to shake Anna's but she just backed away. Elsa then explained to her how they met and very briefly skimmed over what had happened. Elsa smiled at Jack as she said her story. He held her close the entire time. Anna had never seen her sister this happy. "You can't be with him Elsa, you have to marry a prince not a nobody," Anna said sternly. "You can't tell me what to do" Elsa stated as she broke away from Jack. "Elsa you know I'm right, how on earth could you see this working out for you" Anna tried to explain to her sister. "We are going back right now" Anna grabbed Elsa pulling her out of the room. "No, not without Jack!" Elsa yelled as she was pulled down the stairs. "Elsa!" She could hear Jack yelling from the room. Jack looking for his staff while trying to put his clothes. He raced down stairs but was too late. Anna had taken Elsa with her and he was alone in the icy palace. Elsa cried as she sat on the back of Anna's horse as they raced down the mountain. The last thing she heard before she passed out from grief, was Jack yelling her name from the palace.


	6. Where are you?

Elsa woke up a little hazed from the events that just happened. She felt something burning her skin and realized that she was sitting by the fire place. "Ugh, Jack… JACK!" Elsa escaped her sleepy trance and shot straight up. She quickly laid down as she felt a pain in her head. "Owww" Elsa groaned. "Lay down Elsa, you fell off my horse on the way here, sorry" Anna laid her sister down and gave her some water. Anna smiled at Elsa making sure her sister was comfortable and ok. "Why?" Elsa asked "Why what?" Anna didn't quite understand what she meant. "Why would you take me away from there, from him?" "It was for your own good, you shouldn't have been with him in the first place" Elsa was hurt by her sister's words. "Here is a list of all the people who will be attending the ball tonight." Anna handed Elsa a fairly long list of names. "What ball and why are their only men on this list?" Elsa knew why but she still dared to ask. "These are all the men who have asked for your hand in marriage. We are having a ball tonight so that you may meet your future husband." Anna said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. It did hurt her though, she knew how much Elsa hated the idea, even when she didn't know Jack. "I'm not going, I won't go!" Elsa yelled as she tried to storm off but only got a few feet before she had to sit down from the pain in her head. "Rest please, you'll need your energy for tonight" Anna said it with concerned look on her face."Ok Anna" ELsa laid down as she tried to fall asleep .

"ELSA! ELSA! ELSA WHERE ARE YOU!" Jack yelled as loud as he could while he flew through the forest searching for his love. "Elsa please, where are you" he collapsed on the floor from exhaustion. "You alright there?" A very tall man stood over Jack. "What?" Jack said it so softly he was surprised the man even heard him. "My name's Kristoff and this is Sven" He pointed to what appeared to be a reindeer munching on carrots. "I'm Jack nice to me-" he couldn't even finish his sentence as he collapsed again onto the snow. "Here ya go bud, I'lll take ya some place warm" Kristoff said as he heaved Jack onto Sven's back. Sven shivered as he felt Jack's cold skin touch his fur. "You ok Sven?" "Of course I am Kristoff" Kristoff said answering his own question in his reindeer voice. "What did I get myself into" was the last thing Jack said before he collapsed.

"Are you almost ready Elsa?" Anna asked through the door. "Ugh, yes" Elsa was now in what she had to wear as the queen. Her hair in a bun wearing the little crown upon her head, turquoise dress but this time, no gloves. Elsa opened the door to see a smiley Anna. "I don't want to do this" Elsa stated with a sad look on her face. "Oh come on, you'll forget about whatever his name is in no time. I even bought chocolate" Anna said squeling over excitement. " His name is Jack" Elsa said sternly as she pushed past Anna to enter the ballroom. "Let's get this over with" Elsa said as she entered the ballroom.

Jack slowly woke up as he started to examine his surroundings. There was a fire, he seemed to be laying on some sort of cushioned bench and on the walls there were paintings, of a King and his Queen, two sisters one with white hair and one with strawberry blonde, a man fighting WAIT! A GIRL WITH WHITE HAIR! Jack nearly knocked the bench over as he raced to the painting. It was Elsa but she wasn't wearing the flowing beautiful gown he had met her in. Instead she looked, proper, definitely still beautiful but she also looked trapped. "You like that painting?" Jack jumped as Kristoff asked the question. "Woah there, didn't mean to scare ya" Kristoff laughed at Jack's expression. "Do you know this girl?" Jack asked as he pointed at Elsa. "Well ya of course, that's Queen Elsa of Arendelle, you're in her castle. Why?" Jack couldn't believe it, he found her. Well, not really found her more like got lucky but that was good enough for him. "Where is she ?!" Jack asked as he grabbed Kristoff by the shoulders. "Woah there bud no need for that" Kristoff said as he removed Jack's hands his shoulders. "Sorry" Jack apologized, he needed to control himself. "If your gonna see her though, you should probably wear some different clothes" Kristoff chuckled as he took out a very nice suit for Jack. "What's wrong with my clothes" Jack said as pulled at his blue sweatshirt.


	7. May I have this dance?

Elsa sat in her chair watching people laughing, eating and talking. There were a couple of girls that seemed to be hitting it off with some guys. "Kristoff!" Anna saw him from behind Elsa's chair and raced off to see him. "Hello gorgeous" Kristoff said as he kissed Anna. "Perfectly ok handsome, where did you get those clothes." Anna said looking at Kristoff. He was usually dressed in his mountain gear and winter clothes but he was now wearing a dark blue suit that perfectly complemented his light blonde hair. Elsa saw the two run off to who knows where leaving Elsa to deal with the people in the ballroom herself. Anna hated to do this to Elsa but, it was better for her and better for the kingdom this way.

Jack looked at himself in the mirror tugging at the fabric and making sure everything fit right. He was so used to wearing his usual clothing that this felt so strange. "Kristoff, if I look like a weirdo I will so freeze to a wall" Jack said smirking to himself. "Let's do this" He said as he walked to the door preparing to enter the room. He opened the door and saw Elsa sitting in the back of the room. She looked miserable as she ate chocolates from a plate. Jack sneaked around the people in the ballroom making sure Elsa didn't spot him.

He sneaked behind her chair. "Did you miss me your highness?" Jack said reaching his hand in front of Elsa with a huge grin on his face. "Jack?!" Elsa was caught completely off guard. She stood up looking at Jack. He was wearing her dad's old suit. It was black with golden tassels at the end, Jack even wore the medallion that her dad used to wear around his neck. Elsa starting tearing up seeing Jack in it. "Elsa what's wrong" Jack said confused and concerned. "This used to be my father's" Elsa said brushing off a bit of dust from the shoulder. "Oh my god, I'm really sorry I'll go take it off" Jack said but Elsa pulled him back. "No, you looking really nice in it" Elsa said with a smile on her face. The dark suit made his eyes and hair look even lighter than usual, his skin even had a paler tone. Jack grinned as he bowed with his hand out. "May I have this dance your highness" Jack said in a sort of nervous tone. "You may" Elsa said as she giggled over Jack's nervousness. "Did I do that wrong?" Jack asked, his face blushing with embarrassment. "No, you did just fine" Elsa laughed as she dragged Jack with her to dance. Everyone one around them moved to let the Queen and the mysterious man dance. "Why is no one else dancing?" Jack whispered to Elsa as he twirled her around. "Because I'm dancing and they won't start until we've danced first" Elsa whispered back as she was dipped down by Jack. "How do you know how to dance?" Elsa asked while being twirled again. She smiled and giggled as Jack pulled her close to him again. "You pick up a couple of things when you travel around" Jack said as he dipped her once more. This time though the song was over and he kept her there a little longer. He slowly pulled her up until their faces were inches apart. "Thank you for dancing with me your highness" Jack whispered in her ear. He stepped away and bowed and Elsa bowed in return.

For the rest of the night Elsa sat down, turning away all the guys who 'cared to dance' while Jack stood by her side. They laughed and talked to each other for a bit until another slow song was played. "May I?" Jack asked with a big smirk. "Of course" Elsa said smiling. This time they walked onto the dance floor a bit more gracefully. Others danced around them. "Uh - oh" Elsa said looking at the door. "What is it?" Jack asked curious what she was looking at. "It's Anna and Kristoff" Elsa said with a worried expression on her face. "I know Kristoff!" Jack said cheerfully. "What?! How?' At this point Elsa had pulled Jack off the dance floor to talk to him. As Jack explained how he met Kristoff Elsa kept watching Anna to make sure they weren't seen. Anna and Kristoff danced and laughed as others danced around them. Elsa was starting to really worry. "oh my gosh, oh my gosh, what if Anna sees you, what if she sees us?!" Elsa kept on rumbling on and on. Jack could see ice starting to form around her on the floor. "Elsa, Elsa just calm down" Jack said as he tried to soothe her. It didn't quite work as well as he wanted it to. He kept saying nice words and telling her it would be ok. Finally he realized that words weren't going to help so, he grabbed her and kissed her. The ice around her starting to thaw and they kissed each other deeply. Jack pulled away and looked deep into Elsa's eyes. "Are you ok now?" he said half smiling. Elsa didn't answer all she did was kiss him. They kissed and kissed feeling like nothing else in the world mattered. "Elsa?" Anna said as she was walking towards the two kissing.


	8. What are you hiding?

Anna couldn't quite make out who Elsa was with she just saw her sister very close to him. The man looked like he was wearing her fathers suit but that would be impossible. "You have to go, meet me at the far side of the castle at midnight ok?" Elsa said as she broke the kiss from Jack. "Of course" Jack said kissing her one more time before dashing out of the ballroom. Elsa smiled at him the whole time, touching her lips to remember the feeling of his. Anna watched as the man dashed by leaving the ballroom. She directed her focus to Elsa as she walked over to her sister. "Who was that" Anna asked in a bit of an excited tone. Maybe she's gotten over Jack, Anna thought in her mind. The thought made her smile as she walked to Elsa. "Who was what?" Elsa asked in an innocent tone as she tried not to smile. "You know what I'm talking about" Anna said nudging her sister. "Oh, it was nobody" Elsa said casually as she went back to sit in her chair. "It didn't look like it was no one" Anna said smirking at her sister. She wanted to know what Elsa was hiding. "Is the ball almost over?" ELsa asked trying to change the subject. She couldn't let Anna know that it was Jack. "It should be ending soon but, you still haven't answered m-" Anna was cut off as Elsa said "Oh wonderful, it's almost midnight and the ball is finished. Guards close the gates for tonight we will open them in the morning. Make sure everyone gets out safely" She said to some guards nearby. Elsa got up to leave when Anna stopped her. Anna quickly released her hand remembering what happened the last time they fought at a party like this. "What are you hiding from me" Anna was concerned now, there was no more kidding around, she wanted to know what Elsa was thinking. "Nothing, now good night to the both of you" Elsa said calmly as she nodded towards Kristoff and hugged Anna good night. Elsa practically ran out of the ball room. She couldn't wait for midnight.

"Sometimes I just don't get her" Anna exclaimed as she paced back and forth in the ballroom. "You said she doesn't like these things so maybe she wants to be alone for a little bit. Elsa isn't exactly a party girl" Kristoff said as he chuckled to himself from the last part. "I know but, she's hiding something, I can feel it" Anna said as she got closer to Kristoff, their faces only inches apart. "Huh, sorry sometimes I just don't know what to say to her. Most of my life she was a stranger and now that she's not all cooped up in her room anymore, I guess I don't know what to talk about" Anna said as she plopped to the ground sighing. "It's ok, over time the awkwardness will go away" Kristoff said as he tried to comfort her. He started walking towards his bedroom. "Are you coming?" He said with a sweet smile on his face. "Just give me a moment I'll be right there" Anna got up and exited the ballroom. She was determined to see what Elsa was hiding. She was not gonna get shut out, not again.

"Jack?" Elsa whispered as she looked out the balcony. It wasn't anything like the balcony at her palace but, it was nice. She could see the kingdom disappearing as the gates were closed. "It's 11:59, I still have one minute" Jack whispered to her as he smiled. "Maybe I just couldn't wait" Elsa said as she turned around to face Jack. "Are you ok, you freaked out a bit at the ballroom and I just want to make sure" Jack said as he looked deep into her eyes. All he had was love for her, and concern. Elsa was fragile and he knew that, he would never exploit it or do anything to hurt her. All he wanted was for her to be ok. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry about that sometimes I just lose control. I couldn't stand the thought of losing you again" Elsa started to tear up. She hated crying, she told herself to stop as she tried to hold it in. Jack didn't say anything, he just held her. She cried and let it go as Jack held her close. "It's ok, you're never gonna lose me, ever" Jack said as he pulled her in for a kiss. It was a sweet kiss. Not a deep passionate one but sweet and full of love. "I love you" "I Love you too" As they kissed each other more and more. Just love and nothing else. The kisses became more passionate and so did other things. They fell asleep in each others arms. Hoping that this wouldn't end in another intrusion.

Anna decided that she would listen to Kristoff for at least three hours. She couldn't fall asleep. All she could think of was what Elsa was hiding. Maybe Kristoff was right but Anna had to find out herself. She got out of bed carefully trying not to wake Kristoff. She tiptoed out of the room and went to the far side of the castle. The farthest room was Elsa's bedroom. They recently put a balcony where her window used to be, she said it symbolized her no longer being trapped. Anna thought it was because her last window got frozen shut and no one could open it. She stopped at her sisters door. She remembered all the times she tried to talk to Elsa through it and here she was again. Trying to reach her sister through a locked door once more.


	9. Nobody

"Just stay here maybe they'll go away" Jack groaned as Elsa tried to leave the bed. "Jack, I have to" Elsa said smiling. She kissed his forehead and put on her night gown. "It's probably just one of the maids" Elsa said as she opened the door as to only show have of her body. "Hey Sis!" Anna said as she saw Elsa's face. "Oh Anna!" Elsa exclaimed covering herself a little more with the nightgown. "Are you ok?" Anna said, her sister looked like she had just seen a ghost. "It's very late Anna maybe we should just talk in the morning ok?' Elsa said getting a little worried that Anna would see Jack. Jack saw this and got out of the bed slowly. He went behind the door and put his hand on Elsa's (which was on the doorknob). This made Elsa jump a little and then smile. "is someone in there?" Anna said a smile starting to spread across her face. "Ooooo, is it that guy from the party?" Anna silently clapped her hands. "No I'm alone with nobody" Elsa said with a stern face which wiped the smile off of Anna's. "So can I come in" Anna said as she tried to enter the room. "No" Elsa said with a worried expression as she put her hand in front of Anna to block her. Anna was shocked. She saw ice forming around Elsa's hand. "Are you sure you're ok" Anna was extremely worried at this point. Elsa saw what Anna was looking at. "Anna I think we should just talk in the morning" Elsa said calmly as she put her hand down to her side again. "No, Elsa we need to talk about this now. What are you hiding from me? No more shutting out remember?!" Anna was scared now, what could Elsa be doing that she would hide it from her own sister. "It's time for you to go" Elsa said as she shut the door slowly. "Elsa?" Anna said through the closed door once more. She decided that it was not going to happen. So she left to go back to Kristoff, and try to forget the events that had occurred.

Elsa shut the door and started crying. She slid to the ground as she held her face in her hands. So many times over the years Elsa had done this to her sister. And every time it hurt more and more. "Shhh, shhh it's ok, it's going to be ok" Jack said as he held her close to him. He didn't say anything, neither of them did. He just held her until she fell asleep and stopped crying. He carried her to the bed and tucked her in. Placing a soft kiss on her forehead. He held as they slept until the morning light came in.

"Good morning your highness" Jack said with a smile on his face as he brushed a lock of hair out of Elsa's face. "Good morning" Elsa said as she placed a soft kiss on his lips. He deepened the kiss but, they were interrupted by the maid outside. "Breakfast has been served your majesty" The maid said brightly as she ran off. "I guess I have to go" Elsa said as she got up and started getting dressed. "Can I come with?" Jack said as he pulled his pants on. "Jack what about Anna remember" Elsa said it while giggling. She then remembered last night, she sat down on her bed again trying not to cry. "Elsa it's ok" Jack said as he held her once again. Elsa stopped and got control of her emotions. She stood up and went to the door. "Meet me in the courtyard and 11:00" Elsa said as she left to go off to breakfast. Jack laughed as he got his sweatshirt on and left to wait in the courtyard. It was 9:45.

"Good morning Kristoff, Olaf, Anna" Elsa said as she tried not to look directly at Anna. Elsa sat at the head of the table and Anna sat on the opposite side. Avoiding contact was going to be a problem. "Did you sleep well?" Kristoff asked Elsa. "Yes, very" She smiled as she thought about last night. "How did you sleep Kristoff?" Elsa asked in return. "Good" Kristoff said as he stuffed his mouth with food. "How did you sleep Anna?" Elsa asked looking straight at her sister. Elsa's face was full of concern and fear. Anna could see the silver turning to ice from where she sat. "Fine" Anna said with a kind tone that seemed to soothe Elsa. "I didn't sleep at all, thanks for asking: Olaf said as he laughed. He plopped down from his chair and left as if nothing had happened. "I think I'm going to go find Sven" Kristoff said as he excused himself from the table, leaving the two sisters by themselves. "Are we going to talk about last night?" Anna asked nicely, making sure not to concern Elsa. "Sure, what would you like to know?" Elsa said with a concerned tone. "Who was in your room last night?" "Nobody" Elsa answered the question as soon as it was spoken. "Who was the man with you at the Ball?" "Nobody" Again Elsa answered the question quickly. "Who was he" this time Anna said it with a strict tone. "It was a partner of the Kingdom, it was nobody" Elsa answered slowly and kindly. Elsa looked at the clock. It was 10:50, she would have to meet Jack soon. "is that all?" Elsa asked anxiously, she didn't want to be late. "Are you upset with me?" Anna asked, she looked like she was about to cry. "Never" Elsa said as she walked over to hug her sister. "I have to go to an appointment I will return when it is finished" Elsa said as she quickly walked out of the dining room. Anna followed behind.


	10. I love him

Elsa rushed to get to the courtyard, she didn't want to be late. She thought she heard something on her way outside but, it must've been the wind. She went into the middle of the courtyard looking around. "Jack?" She whispered. "Yes your highness" Jack said as he picked Elsa up and spun her around. He was back in his normal sweatshirt and pants, still no shoes. Elsa was in her turquoise dress that she had to wear when she was in the kingdom. "Do you have to wear that?" Jack asked as he lightly tugged at her sleeves. "Yes I do. What's wrong? Do I look bad?" Elsa asked teasingly. "No no no, I was just wondering. It looks so, unnatural" he struggled to find a word that wouldn't upset the snow queen. "What do you mean?" Elsa was a little confused but, at the same time she wanted to know Jack's reasoning. She didn't like the dress very much either. "Well, when I first saw you, you looked lonely but you looked free and happy. You seemed to be right where you wanted to be. Nothing was restricting you from being, you. In this you seem so, held back. Almost trapped in a sense" Jack said as he held Elsa's hands. He really meant what he said. "Are you sure you don't just want to see me in the dress?" Elsa said jokingly as she placed a light kiss on his lips. "Well that too" Jack smiled as he went in for another kiss. This one was deeper, with more passion.

Anna hid behind one of the pillars in the courtyard. She saw her sister walking around. It looked like she was looking for something, but what?. Anna was awoken from her thoughts as she saw a white haired boy creep behind her sister. She was about to run out when she heard her sister laughing. Elsa laughing, that was something she only heard on occasions. She watched her sister being twirled by the stranger. Her sister seemed happy with him. Anna couldn't quite tell who he was but she recognized his hair. That's when Anna realized it. She remembered back when she found Elsa with Jack, she called him a nobody. "it was nobody" Elsa had been with Jack since the ball. Anna was in shock and anger. Her sister had lied to her and twisted her own words. She needed to do what had to be done. She took one last glance to see her sister kissing Jack. "I'm sorry Elsa, it's for your own good" Anna said sadly as she turned to leave the courtyard. "Anna?!" she heard Elsa say.

"Anna? Did you follow me here?" Elsa said in shock and fear. "How long have you been here?" Elsa was scared and Anna could hear it in her voice. Anna turned and said "As long as you have". "Anna, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but-" "You lied to me. Why?" Anna looked hurt but so did Elsa. The two sisters have been trying to rebuild a relationship between them and it all seemed to be falling apart. "Anna please you need to understand I didn't want to hurt you" Elsa was in the verge of tears. Jack held her hand tightly hoping to come her down. "WHY! Elsa that's all I want to kn-" "Because I LOVE HIM!" The courtyard fell silent. Elsa was on her knees crying, her head in her hands. Anna stared at her sister in disbelief. "Shhh, shhh Elsa it's ok. Your alright" Jack said as he tried to soothe her. "Elsa?" Anna said it so softly she could barely hear it herself. Elsa looked up wiping the tears from her eyes. "Y-yes" Elsa said as she tried to come herself down. "Do you mean that?" Anna was looking at Elsa in not only concern but happiness. Her sister had always felt like a monster and alone. Anna always tried to show her she wasn't but, she could never understand Elsa. "Yes, I do" Elsa said as she stood up wiping away the last few tears. "Ok" That was the only thing Anna said, she left the courtyard and that was it. Elsa stood in disbelief, what had just happened?

"Elsa are you ok?" Jack took her hand in his. Elsa turned to look at him "Yes, I think so" Elsa said as she hugged Jack. Jack hugged her back and held her there. No words just comfort and love. "Do you want to come inside?" Elsa said as she lead Jack inside the castle. "This place is huge" Jack stared in wonder. Elsa giggled as she dragged Jack down the halls. She lead him to the ballroom. "I've been in there before you know" Jack said with a confused face.  
"I know but, I want to show you something" Elsa said with a mischievous grin. Jack smiled back and he was dragged to the center of the ballroom. "Do you want to dance more?" Jack asked laughing. "Just watch" Elsa said with a sarcastic tone. She created a small glowing sphere in her hands and released it towards the ceiling. The sphere burst in the air leaving the ballroom covered in snow. It was a winter wonderland just for the two of them. "Ready to have some fun" Elsa said as she threw a snowball at Jack's shoulder. "Don't say I didn't warn you" Jack said as he smiled and ran towards her, snowball in hand.


	11. Winter Wonderland

Snowballs were flying back and forth. Laughing, screaming and playing was all that could be seen in the ballroom. There were no thoughts of pain or worry. They were both free from the thoughts that tormented them everyday. "Ow, I'm gonna get you for that one" Jack said as he brushed off the snow from his face. "You'll never catch me" Elsa yelled back as she ran away from Jack laughing. Before she knew it Jack was right in front of her holding a snowball in his hand. "Gotcha" Jack said smiling. He pelted the snowball at Elsa causing her to fall backwards. "Here, I'll help you up" Jack said putting his hand out to help ELsa stand. Instead she pulled him down so that he was laying in the snow next to her. They laughed as they made snow angels in the snow. When they finally finished their snow angels they laid in the snow looking into each others eyes, Jack's hand rested on Elsa's cheek, she blushed from his touch as she looked away. He pulled her into a sweet kiss, snow started to fall around them again as they kissed each other in their own winter wonderland.

"Elsa?" Anna yelled down the halls as she searched for her sister. She was still going through the events that had happened only moments ago. Anna remembered Elsa crying, she remembered herself crying and hearing Elsa say 'I love him'. Anna wiped away the remaining tears as she continued her search for Elsa. She stopped when she reached the ballroom door. Well she didn't really stop, it was more like she slipped on ice and fell. She opened the ballroom door to see the room covered in snow. The scene seemed familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. "Elsa?" Anna yelled again. "Anna?" Elsa yelled back. Anna had just seen the two on the floor. They hair and skin made them almost blend into the snow. The two jumped up in surprise. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" Anna said as she turned to leave. "Anna wait" Elsa said as she pulled her sister into a hug. "I'm sorry" Anna said. She was on the verge of tears. She thought about how miserable she had made Elsa feel and it made herself feel cold and evil. "I'm sorry too" The two sisters cried as they hugged each other. "I'm not trying to be rude or anything but, the snow starting to melt and the place will be a lake if we don't clean it up" Jack said smiling, showing off his perfectly white teeth. The two sisters laughed causing Jack to blush a deep red. Elsa gave him a kiss on the cheek and they both used their powers to clean up their winter wonderland. "I think we got off on the wrong foot" Jack said holding out his hand to Anna. "I think we did" Anna said smiling as she took Jack's hand. "I still don't know anything about you though, Jack" Anna said taking her hand back. "Then you guys can talk during dinner" Elsa said as she exited the ballroom. "Dinner, together" Anna and Jack yelled in unison causing them both to blush. "Yes, together" Elsa said in a mocking tone and she smiled and went to her room. Anna and Jack were left puzzled and worried for the feast ahead.


	12. Your Highness

"Ok listen up frosty, if you hurt my sister or break her heart I will make you regret ever coming to Arendelle in the first place." Anna said poking at Jack's chest. She was a good four inches shorter than him so, it made him chuckle when she stood up straighter and tried to sound tough. "What's so funny?" Anna said curiously, wondering what she had said that was comical. "Nothing, nothing. I'll see you at dinner." Jack said still laughing as he walked towards Elsa's room.

"Knock, Knock you highness" Jack said as he opened the door to Elsa's room. "Jack get out" Elsa shrieked as she pushed Jack out the door. He had only seen her for a second but he knew she was changing. "It's not anything I haven't already seen" Jack said as he slowly eased the door open. Jacks statement caused some odd looks from the staff as they gathered to listen to their Queen and this mysterious man. "Nice try frost but you're not getting in here" Elsa said as she pushed the door in his face once again. She couldn't help but giggle as they continued their little 'open and close' game. "That's it" Jack shouted as he pulled Elsa into the hallway. "Gotcha" Jack said as he grinned and held Elsa close. "Uhh, your majesty?" One of the maids asked as she stepped out into the hallway. "Ahhh, oh uh hi" Elsa said blushing when she realized she wasn't wearing anything but her undergarments. Jack just started laughing his head off as he was pulled into Elsa's room. "Finally".

"He's just so, so, ugh!" Anna exclaimed as she dropped onto her bed. "He seems like a good guy, then again I don't know what 'ugh' describes in a person" kristoff said as he stood in front of Anna. "He's so frustrating and he's all ugh!" Anna exclaimed again, unable to find the right words to describe Jack. "All that matters is that Elsa's happy, right?" Kristoff said as he sat next to Anna. "I know but, he's just so, so" Anna said standing up. "So ugh?" Kristoff asked sarcastically. "Yes exactly" Anna said smiling as she hugged Kristoff and walked to her closet. "What are you doing?" Kristoff asked puzzled as he went to her closet. "Well, I have to find something to wear to dinner" Anna said in a mocking tone. "Why don't you use the dress the maids set out for you" Kristoff asked smiling as he pointed to the black and green dress in the corner of the room. "Oh! That will do" Anna said as she skipped over to the dress. "Kristoff" Anna said. "I know, I know, I'm closing my eyes" Kristoff said as he plopped on her bed with his hands over his eyes. "Much better"

"You're amazing, did you know that?" Jack asked as he pulled her closer to him on the bed. "I'm not that great" Elsa said as she rested her head on Jack's Chest. "Don't say that, you're beautiful, wonderful and perfect just the way you are." Jack said in a serious tone that caught Elsa off guard. "You mean that?" Elsa asked as she once again was caught in a trance from Jack's eyes. "Every word" Jack said as he held ELsa tight to him, hoping this moment would last forever. "Your Majesty, dinner will be served in 10 minutes" The maid said cheerfully through the door. "10 minutes!" Elsa exclaimed jumping out of the bed and putting on her dress. "Ugh" Jack groaned in aggravation. "You have to get ready too" Elsa said as she was still putting on her dress. "What's wrong with my clothes?" Jack said as he pointed to the crumpled pile in the corner. "Really?" Elsa said as she finished tying up her dress. "It's just dinner why is it so important?" Jack said as he started putting on the suit that he wore to the ball. "It's important because it's your first dinner with me and Anna together." Elsa said as she plopped on her bed with a worried expression. "What's wrong?" Jack asked as he finished putting on the suit. "What if something goes wrong? What if we get separated again? What if-" Elsa gets cut off as Jack kisses her lightly. "Nothing will go wrong" Jack said as he pulled away. "So let's go, your highness"


End file.
